Fairyland
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]A rainha de Avalon foi raptada, ela pede ajuda à Athena que envia seus Dourados para a ilha das fadas, vai contar com a ajuda delas para cumprir a missão..Totalmente OCC xD
1. Ficha básica

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Fairyland..Dream and Reality walk together..**

"Avalon é a ilha feérica acessível tão somente aos seres do Reino das Fadas e dos valentes cavaleiros que, por sua pureza e seu amor, serão dignos de ser admitidos nela. Entre outras maravilhas, se encontram nessa ilha as maçãs da imortalidade e eterna juventude, das quais se alimentam as fadas e seus amantes mortais.

Avalon é uma ilha puramente lendária ou teria existido realmente? Provavelmente na região da Irlanda..

Essa ilha rodeada pelo oceano não se vê afligida por nenhuma enfermidade. Não há ladrões, nem crimes. Não há neve, nem bruma, nem calor desmedido. Reina nela a paz eterna. Jamais faltam flores..nem os frutos nas folhagens. Os habitantes não têm defeitos, sempre são jovens. "

O passaporte para essa ilha é um ramo de ouro ou a maçã sagrada da ilha que é entregue pela rainha das fadas..Arianrhod, Deusa do amor e da sabedoria, uma bela fada de cabelos negros, ondulados e que arrastam no chão, duas mechas finas e trançadas são presas atrás da cabeça por uma folha de louro dourada, olhos expressivos, e de um azul bem claro, cílios negros, longos e grossos, pele bem alva e delicada, boca larga e lábios vermelhos(lembra e Liv Taylor..x3), veste-se com longos vestidos de seda, nas cores branco ou azul-claro, de mangas longas e abertas, possui asas de borboleta transparente. Ela tem como símbolo uma águia, maga poderosa, nenhuma fada ousa desafia-la.Apesar de aparentar ter apenas 24 anos, já passou dos 1000 anos, possuidora de um sabedoria e bondade muito grande..Também conhecida como a filha da lua..

oOo

O povo de Avalon sempre foi considerado um povo pacífico, uma ilha muito bela, não só pela natureza, mas pelas habitantes..Arianrhod é desejada pelo rei do mundo inferior, querendo que ela se torne sua rainha manda rapta-la, mas antes disso, ela consegue pedir ajuda, lança ao vento, 13 folhas de louro dourado, o passaporte para Avalon..Essas 13 folhas, junto com o pedido de socorro de Arianrhod, chegam ao Santuário de Athena..

Saori decide mandar seus 13 cavaleiros de ouro para salvar a Rainha das Fadas..Sem outra alternativa eles se vêem obrigados à ir à essa tal ilha, sem conhecer seu povo..

oOo

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Não vou tentar me explicar..Apenas fiquei com de escrever uma fic com fadas..Isso depois de ver um clip da Ayumi Hamazaki, chamado Fairyland, um site sobre fadas, e também porque eu vi mais fics sobre fadas..Uma delas acho que é da mocinha **Yami no Hime01**, então vai meus créditos para ela também!!!x3 Espero que não seje visto como um plágio..Bem, a história é beeem diferente para começar..

Bem, digamos que histórias com mais personagens são sempre divertidas, ainda tenho que escolher as fichas de Chinese Dolls..xP, terminar as trocentas fics que eu tenho, mas é que não consigo me concentrar em outra enquanto tenho uma na cabeça..¬¬"""

Well, chega de enrolar e lá vem a velha e conhecida ficha..u.u""""

oOo

Nome:

Idade:(verdadeira e aparente)

Aparência:(todas possuem asas de borboleta, descrevam ela também)

Personalidade:

Oque gosta:

Oque não gosta:

Mania:

Roupas que usa:(bom, pode ser vestidos longos tipo das elfas de Senhor dos Anéis, ou roupas tipo da sininho, vestidinho com botinhas, pode ter adorno na cabeça também, tipo coroa de flores, folhas de louro, cabelos diferentes, coroas de pedras..etc..)

Descreva a varinha:(normalmente é pequena, máximo 40 cm)

Flor e animal preferido:

Cor preferida:

Poder:

Cavaleiro:

Um presente para ele:(tipo algum objeto mágico, pedra, etc..)

Oque vai achar dele:(antes e depois)

Oque ele vai achar de você:(antes e depois)

Como vão perceber que se apaixonaram:

Posso mudar oque precisar?

oOo

Acho que é isso..Agora os 13 cavaleiros, bem, seriam só os de ouro, junto com Kanon, dessa vez sem Shion..o.ô..Acho meio difícil escrever com ele..xP

Mu:

Aldebaran:

Kanon:

Saga:

Mask:

Aioria:

Shaka: Meuuuu!!!!Voltei com meu anjinho loiro..x3

Dohko:

Milo:

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus: DarkOokami!!!!

Afrodite:

Well, agora que seja aberta a caça às fadas!!!!Nyooooooooooo

Bjnhos x3


	2. Escolhidas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Nyuuuuuuuu!!!É tão triste não poder escolher todas..T-T..Todas estavam tão fofinhas!!!!Mas regras são regras e a culpa é do tio Kuro que criou apenas 14 dourados lindosos e fodosos..¬¬"""", podia ter criado 24!!!!!xD

Mas, well, chega de enrolar e vamos a girls..Primeiramente muito obrigado à todas que mandaram fichas, e desculpas para as que não conseguiras..T-T..

Mu: Haley(July-chan)

Deba: Oriana(Kisa Souma Hyuuga, que emoção, Deba foi uma das suas opções..Farei uma surpresa..hehe)

Saga:Sybil(Maia Sorovar, porque você sempre escreve personas fodas assim? Me ensina o segredo!!!!!)

Kanon:Purpla(Yami no Hime01)

Mask: Melissa(dark elfe)

Aioria: Nelly(andrômeda alchemist)

Shaka: Blossom(Pure-Petit Cat)

Dohko:Ártemis(Ártemis de Libra, espero que não se importe de ficar com ele, achei que talvez combinasse com ele..)

Milo:Any(Any-chan)

Aioros: Lysan( Nicky sama)

Shura: Ayla(Riku YaSaShiI)

Kamus: Meigui(DarkOokami)

Dite: Annabeth(Camila von Bielefeld)

Shion: (Decidi por ele para entrar mais gente..xD), bem, foi só a Cherry Miluxa que pediu ele, e achei a Cindy fofa!!!x3

OMG!!!!!Desculpe as meninas que não conseguiram, não era minha intenção, não que a ficha de vocês tenham, ficado ruins, mas é que tinha que escolher..Devia usar a tática do primeiro leva, assim é mais fácil..¬¬"""" Mas vamos lá..Para as meninas que não conseguiram, vou criar, bem, já estão criados, mas vou colocar namos novos pra vocês, isso, colocando em conta o cavaleiro que escolheram, espero que não se importem..

Lá vai..Na verdade eu às vezes acho que esses meus filhos são melhores que os Dourados(metida mór, cai uma bigorna na Pure-Petit..¬¬""")

Kayako(Haru-chan)- Camine(espero que aceite ele..x3)

Maiara(Naty-chan50)- Leon(não sei pq eu acho que ela combina com ele?¬¬""")

Aierendill(Anna Held)- Tsukasa(deixo meu lindo em suas mãos..x3)

Kaoru(Gemini Kaoru)- Saphire(tava na hora dele voltar..xD)

Liliane(Immort-Aiko)- Lantis(espero que goste dele..)

Bom, esses boys, são todos elfos, vou explicar sobre eles no próximo cap, além se por a ficha deles..Então, meninas que eu dei os boys, espero que não fiquem bravas comigo..T-T

Meu pc continua uma bosta..Ninho de vírus..¬¬"""" E como vou trocar de serviço, estou esquentando a cabeça ultimamente e sem muitas idéias e tempo para escrever, já tenho trampo novo, mas estou cumprindo aviso prévio, nesse meio tempo tem a mudança(odeio mudança..T-T), to fundindo o celebro só com isso..¬¬""" Imagina quando eu estiver no trampo novo? O.O

Well, chega de falar besteira..Até o próximo cap!!!!

Bjnhos, Pure-Petit deshita..u.u"""


	3. Pedido de Socorro

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Avalon..Uma ilha que não consta no mapa, visível apenas por aqueles de coração puro e nobre..Habitados por seres mágicos..Um lugar sem maldade, sem dor, sem inveja, sem mentira..Um lugar onde é primavera o ano todo..

Arianrhod andava pela floresta de pinheiros, altos e majestosos, uma brisa fresca passava, ela colhia cogumelos enquanto brincava com algumas raposas que andavam por lá..Ela estava estranhamente séria, havia-se afastado propositalmente da vila das fadas..Havia visto aquilo no seu caldeirão na noite passada e não podia evitar..Em dado momento, ela solta 13 folhas douradas e sussurra ao vento do Norte "Vento do Norte, leve essas folhas douradas até o Santuário de Athena, onde sei que vivem cavaleiros honrados e nobres, leve junto meu pedido de socorro..Preciso de ajuda..", o vento rodopia em volta de Arianrhod, e parte para o Santuário..A brisa pára, os pássaros se silenciam, as raposinhas que estavam junto dela, correm de medo..

-Estou pronta..-Diz baixinho para si mesma, antes de uma luz negra a cobrir, Arianrhod some no ar, deixando apenas sua cesta de cogumelos cair entre as pedras com limo.

-Arianrhod..-Todas as fadas param oque faziam ao sentir o cosmo da Rainha das fadas sumir..

oOo

Enquanto isso no Santuário..

As 13 folhas douradas pousam aos pés de Saori que tomava chá na varanda do último templo.."Preciso de ajuda..Envio essas 13 folhas douradas, convite para Avalon, junto ao meu pedido de socorro..Fui raptada por Biak, Rei do Mundo inferior..", a voz doce, melodiosa, parecida com uma harpa, soa na cabeça de Saori.

-Arianrhod..Rainha de Avalon..-Diz pegando as 13 folhas caídas e entrando apressadamente no salão.

-Shion!!!!Reúna os Cavaleiros de Ouro..-Diz entrando na biblioteca.

Shion a observa tenso, ela estava visivelmente nervosa..Shion convoca então uma reunião..Os Dourados estavam tensos, seria uma nova Guerra?..Saori entra carregando um livro grosso e antigo.

-Bem, Cavaleiros de Ouro, os convoquei por um motivo nobre..Mas primeiro uma pergunta..Já ouviram falar de Avalon?-Saori observa a reação de cada cavaleiro, muitos faziam caras de surpresa..

-A lendária ilha das fadas..-Diz Dohko.

-Fadas? Ta brincando? Isso existe?-Milo ri.

-Mas fadas não são apenas seres mágicos criados pela mente humana?-Filosofa Saga.

-São seres mágicos, mas não criação da mente humana..Já ouvi falar de Avalon, mas pensei que fosse apenas lenda..-Shaka.

-Fadas..-Afrodite tinha brilho nos olhos, assim com Mú.

-Fadas..Humph..-Mask faz cara de pouco caso.

-Arianrhod..A rainha das fadas foi raptada..E ela pediu nossa ajuda..-Diz Saori.

-Arianrhod? Que nome estranho..É um inseto?-Kanon.

-Muito engraçado..Airanrhod é a fada mais bela e poderosa, por isso a Rainha das Fadas..É a fada do amor e sabedoria..Dona do caldeirão da adivinhação..Não sei o motivo, mas foi raptada por um ser chamado Biak..E ela pediu nossa ajuda..-Diz Shion.

-Como iremos ajuda-la?-Kamus o olhar frio de sempre.

-Vocês irão até Avalon..-Diz Saori.

-Ah?-Todos os cavaleiros.

-A ilha é permitida apenas aos nobres e de coração puro..-Saori.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHua Então Máscara da Morte não pode ir..-Milo começa a gargalhar.

-Posso saber porque escorpião? Saiba que sou muito nobre, ou não seria um dos cavaleiros de Athena..-Mask nervoso.

-Nobre? Não sei onde, mas essa eu passo..Mas coração puro..u.u""""-Shura.

-Olha quem fala? Você não tem coração puro também!!!Acha que não sei que sai na gandaia com Milo e Kanon?-Mask.

-E oque isso tem a ver com coração puro?-Aioria.

-Tem tudo a ver..Se ele não é puro, não tem coração puro..u.u"""-Mask.

-Você por acaso sabe o que é ser puro?-Aioros.

-O Shaka!!!Ele não é virxxx?-Mask.

-Ô siri burro..Ele é do signo de virgem..Peraí..Shaka é virxxx?- Milo.

-¬¬""""-Shaka.

-Você é virxxx?- Kanon.

-Melhor pararem, ou isso não vai ter fim..-Aldebaran tentando apartar uma possível discussão.

-Deba tem razão..Precisamos salvar Arianrhod..Mas como iremos entrar em Avalon?-Mú.

-Com isso..Arianrhod lançou aos ventos essas 13 folhas de ouro, o passaporte para Avalon..-Diz Saori mostrando as folhas.

-Aqui está a indicação da ilha..Terão que pegar um avião até a Irlanda, de lá podem pegar meu iate emprestado..-Saori(não acham que ela está muito boazinha? O.o, ta, dessa vez não vou zuar muito com ela..x3) mostrando um mapa.

Depois de se arrumarem, os 13 cavaleiros de ouro se dirigiam até o aeroporto..

-Shion não vai conosco?-Pergunta Mú.

-São apenas 13 folhas..Se Shion fosse teriam que ser 14 folhas..-Aioros.

-Podíamos deixar o Mask, Shion é mais puro que ele..-Milo.

-Eu ouvi escorpião..¬¬"""-Mask.

Shion estava subindo as escadas do santuário, suspirava, queria ter ido..Mas eram apenas 13 folhas..Mas repara em algo caído entre as escadaria, uma folha dourada..

-Um daqueles cabeças de vento deve ter deixado cair..Oque eu faço? Já sei..Irei até Avalon também!!!-Shion sorri e corre para arrumar suas coisas..

oOo

Além dos 14 cavaleiros de Athena que se dirigiam até Avalon, os elfos foram acionados, e 5 dos mais nobres e corajosos cavaleiros elfos foram mandados até a ilha..

**_Lantis Beller:_** 1000 anos, 20 anos humanos, 1,80, magro e esguio, cabelos loiros bem claros, praticamente brancos, lisos e até o meio das costas, estava preso em um rabo bem frouxo, a franja jogada para o lado direito acompanhava a altura do cabelo, tinha belos olhos felinos e finos na cor azul claro, pele bem alva, rosto fino, lábios finos e rosados, nariz fino e reto. Vestia uma roupa que lembrava as roupas que os franceses antigos usavam, na cor azul claro, camisa com mangas e gola bufante e sapatos pretos.

Lantis é muito calmo, sério, educado, fino e inteligente, talvez um ser perfeito..Se não fosse um pouco narciso..Ele sabe que é bonito..É um exímio mago.

**_Camine: _**800 anos, 19 anos humanos, 1,80, magro e esguio, cabelos pretos, repicados, meio longo e rebeldes, uma trança fina e bem longa atrás presa por uma fita vermelha, rosto arredondado, olhos redondos, grandes e levemente caídos, verdes-esmeraldas, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, pele bem alva, sorriso maroto. Veste uma calça preta com a barra dentro do coturno, um colete preto, luvas vinho sem dedos com o emblema do reino dele e um tipo de cachecol preto.

Camyne é bobo-alegre, muito palhaço, engraçado, um pouco atrapalhado, vive com um sorriso nos lábios, mas sua face muda diante do inimigo..Ele vive junto com uma micro-fada do reino dele chamada Allys, é bem pequenininha, cerca de 15 cm, cabelos loiros e ondulados, franja lisa, olhos grandes e azuis, rosto delicado, veste uma roupa de bailarina com mangas curtas e bufantes, além da coroinha que prende um pouco do cabelo. Usa sapatilhas de bailarina, e suas asas são brancas. É uma fadinha geniosa, ciumenta(ama Camyne e acha que ele é só dela..o.o), mas como ama seu mestre, é prestativa e muito esperta(bom cachorrinho, joga ossinho).

**_Saphire: _**800 anos, 19 anos humanos, 1,82, magro e esguio, cabelos prateados, lisos até o meio das costas, franja na altura do queixo, jogado para o lado direito, duas mechas presas atrás, deixando o resto solto, olhos caídos, grandes e cor de safira, ou seje, azul-escuro, lábios carnudos e rosados, pele bem alva, rosto fino. Se veste parecido com Camyne, só que não usa colete, mas sim uma capa negra e a luva também é negra.

Saphire vive com um sorriso bobo e misterioso nos lábios, é preguiçoso, dorminhoco, mas é bom de lutas, vive bocejando e com cara de sono..u.u""". Amigo de infância de Camyne, ambos são cavaleiros do reino de Bellya.

**_Leon:_** 900 anos, 21 anos humanos, 1,87, magro e esguio, cabelos bem lisos, negros até as costas, franja longa, olhos felinos, finos e vermelhos, rosto fino, la´bios finos e avermelhados, nariz fino e reto, pele bem alva. Veste uma calça preta com a barra dentro do coturno, um blusão de couro até o tornozelo atrás, a frente é mais curta, na altura da cintura, com várias fivelas.

Leon é frio, seco, sarcástico, mas muito educado, fino, tem um olhar sedutor. É mago.

**_Tsukasa: _**1000 anos, 19 anos humanos, 1,80, magro e esguio, cabelos na altura da orelha, franja repicada, mais longa dividida no meio, loiro, olhos grandes e levemente caídos na cor rosa, rosto fino e delicado, lábios finos e rosados, pele bem branca e rosto fino, tem uma tatoo nos pulsos, cruzes góticas ao contrário. Veste uma calça preta com a barra dentro do coturno com os cadarços soltos, colete com ombreira de ferro do lado direito, e um emblema no lado esquerdo, tem fios de couro trançando a parte da barriga, luvas sem dedo preto.

Tsukasa é sério, calmo, sarcástico, frio e solitário, mas também educado e fino, não sorri muito, aparenta ser mais um anjo por causa dos olhos rosados e a face serena. Mago.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Well, desculpem a demora, mas esses dias ando realmente sem inspiração..E com a cabeça cheia por causa da mudança..X.X

Mas saiu um pequeno cap..Bem, a Bruxaori saiu até que boazinha(Pure-Petit deve estar com febre..O.O) xD

E aqui eu apresentei os elfos que eu disse, meninas que pegaram eles, me digam oque acharam!!!!Tem um que vem junto com um piveta em forma de elfa, com certeza Allys vai morrer de ciúmes da Kayako..Me diz oque acharam da Allys também!!!xD

Jya..espero respostas e que minhas idéias voltem logo..T-T bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita..u.u"""


	4. Apresentando as fadinhasx3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Em Avalon, as fadas estavam em desespero, Arianrhod havia sumido, já haviam procurado em tudo quanto era canto..

-ARIANRHOD FOI RAPTADA!!!!!!-Uma fada vinha voando da floresta de pinheiros, ela não era muito alta, tinha os cabelos castanhos dourados, ondulados até a cintura, duas mechas presas atrás por uma fita azul e um lírio enfeitando, sua franja era toda repicada e caía nos olhos verde-água, a pele era bem branca, rosto delicado, com bochechas e lábios rosados. Vestia um vestido branco tomara-que-caia rodado bem curtinho,com mangas sem ser do vestido transparentes e em v prendidas com um anel no dedo, uma fita azul na cintura tombada pro lado como se fosse um cinto.sapatilhas azuis transadas e presas com uma fita e um laço azul no pescoço com uma lua crescente. Suas asas eram azuis, transparentes e com glíter. Sua varinha era de 40 cm, toda branca com uma fita azul em toda a extensão e uma lua crescente na ponta.

-Melissa!!!!Oque disse?-Uma outra grita ao ver Melissa voando em alta velocidade em direção à vila..Essa tinha a pele clara e muito pálida, tem os olhos felinos e prateados brilham mais que o próprio prata, com longos cílios negros, deixando os olhos muito sedutores, tem os cabelos longos que passam da cintura, com formosos cachos louros parecem uma cascata de ouro caindo sobre seu corpo, tem os lábios finos, e um rostinho de boneca, parece mais um anjo, tem um corpo perfeito, é alta com 1.75 e magra pesa 49 quilos, tem a cintura bem fina, os seios vantajosos bem grandes mesmo, traseiro também grande, coxas grosas, braços finos e pernas compridas. Vestia um vestido rosa claro não muito abaixo do joelho, de alças, um sapato de boneca rosa, e uma coroa de girassóis. Suas asas eram prateadas com detalhes dourados. Essa era Maiara. Sua varinha era toda rosa, combinando com o vestido, 35 cm e fininha, era brilhante e tinha umas luzinhas saindo da ponta.

-Arianrhod raptada? Como?-Dizia uma fada de cabelos roxos claros, com algumas mechas prateadas, com alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos que são da mesma cor dos cabelos, tinha violetas enfeitando os cabelos, de altura mediana e corpo com curvas, pele bem alva e rosto delicado, vestia um vestido longo com mangas abertas, de tecido leve na cor azul-claro, sapatos tipo boneca, e um lenço azul –claro na cabeça, tipo tiara com as duas pontas soltas. Suas asas eram roxas claras com detalhes em prata e vermelho. Essa era Lysan, que se vira desesperada com a notícia, e acaba tropeçando em algo, caindo de cara na grama. Sua varinha era preta com detalhes em prata, uma correntinha na ponta e um pingente em forma de lobinho.

-Lys, está bem?-Pergunta uma fada de belos olhos dourados e brilhantes, cabelos negros e sedosos, caindo em suaves ondas até o meio de suas costas com algumas folhas secas e alaranjadas nos cabelos, uma pele branca e feições infantis. Tem uma boca pequena e rubra, as faces rosadas e o nariz um pouco longo. Vestia um vestido curto, azul e rodado, as mangas eram longas, a parte de cima aberta, mas ao chegar perto do pulso se junta novamente, a parte de cima é cheia de pedrinhas azuis, o decote é reto, dando um ar de vestido de princesa, usava uma fita azul no pescoço com um pequeno lírio e uma sapatilha tipo bailarina na mesma cor do vestido. Suas asas são grandes e azul-escuro com detalhes dourados. Era Annabeth. Sua varinha feita de cerejeira flexível, uma coloração azulada e Annabeth costuma amarrar fitas nela.

-Quem raptaria Arianrhod-sama?-Pergunta uma fada de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, 1,72 e corpo definido, olhos verdes, uma tatuagem de dragão chinês preto no braço esquerdo. Vestia um longo de ceda azul escuro com uma outra camada de tecido mais claro na parte de baixo, uma coroa de camélias na cabeça e uma sapatilha estilo chinês e preto. Suas asas são azuis escuros, com várias listras e curvas pretas. Era Kaoru. Sua varinha tinha 35 cm, toda preta com runas azuis e uma safira na ponta.

-Com certeza alguém com falta do que fazer..-Diz uma falava uma fada de estatura mediana, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, cabelos lisos, castanho chocolate e desfiados sem franja ate os joelhos, pele bem branca com duas pintas na testa um clara outra escura, olhos levemente puxado na mesma cor dos olhos, tatuagem de ramos de flores nos pulsos e no pescoço. Vestia um longo de tecido fino e leve, que emoldurava o corpo, na cor lilás e de mangas abertas, sapatilhas trançadas até o joelho, os cabelos trançados com fios de ouro e duas mechas emoldurando o rosto, no meio de cada vão da trança, flores de maracujá, usava brincos de borboletas de pedras azuis. Suas asas eram transparentes na cor azul anil com reflexos de arco-íris. Era Nelly. Sua varinha era de carvalho dourado, cerca de 33 cm com detalhes vermelhos.

-Ou alguém que fez um favor à Rainha..-Diz uma fada de cabelos curtos e negros, 1,70 e 60 kilos, olhos escuros com rajas amarelas, pele bem alva e corpo fino e pouco desenvolvido, parece um menininho..Vestia uma roupa que lembrava à do Peter Pan, calça colan e colete colado ao corpo na cor marrom, sapatos de couro e um chapéu de abas largas com uma flor bonita de cacto, suas asas eram são transparentes..Essa era Sybil. Sua varinha era dobrável, cinza e com uma aranha na ponta.

-Syl!!!!-Repreende uma fada de 1,68m, 54kg, cabelos cinzas quase brancos, curto na altura do ombro, com a franja de lado roxa, olhos violetas mais puxado para o roxo, pele clara e corpo bem desenhado mais sem muito exagero,seus lábios não eram muito fino e nem muito grosso e sempre tinha um brilho q o deixava mais atrativo, vestia ela usa um vestido verde claro, igual a da Hilda, só q mais curto, até o joelhos, e a manga um pouco mais curta também, manga 3/4 e bem larga, usa uma sandália sem salto trançada na altura do joelho, ela usa duas pulseiras de prata q parecem mais como um bracelete q são enfeitas com pedras roxas verdes e azul, usa apenas um anel no dedo do meio da mão esquerda, ela tinha um tiara q parecia mesmo uma correntinha com uma gota roxa bem no meio das sobrancelha, tinha pequenas rosas azuis, dois furos na orelhas com brinco de prata em forma de estrela, e um colar de prata com um pingente em forma de estrela de uma pedra roxa. Suas asas são da cor verde escuro vindo num degrade ate chegar num verde claro, algumas estrelas azul enfeitava e as bordas eram roxas, na forma de pontas( sabe, não são arredondadas são mais formas de gostas mais a parte mais fina é a pontas)(isso foi descaradamente colado..ú.ù). Essa era Ayla. Sua varinha tinha 34 cm, feita de prata com estrelas em alto relevo em toda a extensão, dentro de cada estrela, uma pedra roxa, uma fita verde saindo do fim da varinha e com estrelas de prata nas pontas.

-Mas, mas Ayla-sama, concordo com a Syl..-Dizia uma fada pequeninha e magrela, cerca de 1,60, poucas curvas, braços e pernas longas, pele bem alva, tinha os olhos grandes e apeladores(gato sem leite) na cor rosa, mais claro no centro e mais escuro nas bordas, cílios longos, rosto de boneca com bochechas e covinhas quando ria, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, cabelos curtos, tipo chanel(quase mostra a orelha) lisos e repicados na cor pink, tinha uma pintinha em forma de estrela em baixo do olho esquerdo e flores de sakura tatuados nos pulsos. Vestia um vestido curto(acima do joelho) rosa e com a barra mais escura, ela tinha 5 pontas, que pareciam pétalas(se vista por cima tem forma de flor de sakura), um saiote de véis por baixo, a parte de cima era de alças, com mangas transparentes, brilhantes e na cor nacarado(aquele que é transparente e brilha em várias cores, usei isso uma vez num trabalho da escola..x3), abertas que eram presas nos dedos do meio, botas até o joelho branco de cadarços, uma coroa de pedras rosas e com formato de flor de sakura caindo para um lado da cabeça, suas asas eram grandes, transparentes, rosas e cheio de um tipo de purpurina, quando ela voa, deixa um rastro de purpurina. Essa era Blossom. Sua varinha tinha 35 cm, feita de um pé de sakura milenar, torto, em volta dela tem uma cipó que não toca na varinha.

-BLOSSOM!!!!Está andando muito com ela!! Não ensine essas coisas para ela Syl!!-Dizia uma fada de pele morena clara, cabelos negros, longos e encaracolados, e algumas mechas vermelhas, rosto delicado, olhos amendoados na cor mel, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, alta e com um corpo delicado. Vestia um vestido na cor verde-claro de tiras e camadas, acima do joelho, de alças, uma sandália de tiras e trançadas até o joelho, uma fita na mesma cor do vestido nos cabelos e uma margarida enfeitando. Suas asas eram vermelhas com detalhes pretos e rosas. Era Any, que tinha gotas pela cabeça. Sua varinha é de cerca de 30 cm, de aro invisível cheio de luzinhas que brilham, a bainha é retangular e vermelha.

-Biak!!!!-Diz uma fada de cabelos ondulados, negros que vão até a cintura, olhos brancos sem pupila (parecendo que ela é cega, mas não é), pele branca como a lua, busto avantajado, rosto de criança, e um belo corpo seus lábios tem cor vermelho escuro. Vestia um vestido azul escuro que vai até o meio das coxas e no busto é colado no corpo, ele deixa os ombros de fora e é de mangas compridas que tapam quase toda a mão, usa sandálias que são trançadas nas pernas e na cor azul escura, nos cabelos rosas brancas. Suas asas são azuis escuras e com um pentagrama desenhado em cada uma. Era Liliane, que ao dizer o nome Biak, bate uma mão fechada sobre a outra aberta(tipo quando alguém descobre algo). Sua varinha tem 40 cm, o cabo todo preto com uma estrela de cinco pontas e um aro em volta dele.

-Saúde..-Diz uma fada de longos e lisos cabelos na cor azul-céu que vão até a cintura, pele bronzeada, grandes íris azul-marinho com longos cílios negros, lábios carnudos naturalmente bem avermelhados, rosto de traços delicados, contém duas pintinhas na face, uma no canto direito próxima aos olhos e outra um pouco próxima aos lábios, orelhas um pouco pontudas, físico esbelto e repleto de curvas devidamente afeminadas, possui a tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha atrás do pescoço e mais outra um pouco acima do seio direito, ela fica bem amostra quando usa decotes. Vestia um vestido de seda rosa na altura dos joelhos com gola em forma de V, rosas vermelhas nos cabelos e sempre estava descalça, com uma correntinha de ouro no tornozelo esquerdo, braceletes nos dois pulsos e brincos de argola dourada. Suas asas tinhas cores delicadas, variando do violeta ao rosa, passando pelo azul-primavera, em cada asa tinha corações. Essa era Cindy. Sua varinha era tinha 34 cm, prateada com uma lua na ponta.

-Oque é isso?-Pergunta uma fada alta, magra e de corpo delgado, longos cabelos prateados e brilhantes, olhos levemente puxados e na cor lilás, pele bem alva, pernas grossas e braços longos, lábios carnudos e rosados. Vestia um vestido de alças branco, a parte de baixo é de tiras, suas pernas ficam à mostra ao andar ou voar, nas alças há lenços coloridos que caem tanto para frente quanto para trás, usa sandálias rasteiras de tiras amarradas nas pernas até o joelho, uma bela orquídea enfeitando os cabelos, suas asas são furta cor(mudam dependendo da luz) com detalhes pratas. Essa era Haley. Sua varinha era prateada, 30 cm de comprimento e 1 cm de diâmetro com uma fita dourada amarrada por toda a extensão, parece ter purpurina.

-Um inseto..u.u"""-Diz uma fada de cabelos longos, ondulados e negros, de olhos verdes como uma esmeralda, com a pupila como a de um gato, corpo bonito com curvas bem feitas, pele alva, lábios finos e vermelhos, tem uma lua no pulso direito e uma lua no esquerdo, assim como uma libélula no tornozelo. Veste uma saia de couro marrom com as pontas desfiadas, botas da mesma cor da saia, um corpete branco, uma gargantilha com um tigre de prata, cabelos presos em uma trança lateral alta com lírios enfeitando. Suas asas são vermelhas com detalhes em preto e prata. Essa era Oriana que fazia cara de pouca coisa. Sua varinha tinha 30 cm, era de cedro com várias estrelas desenhadas na extensão.

-Porque um inseto iria querer a Rainha?-Pergunta inocentemente uma fada de fada de longos cabelos negros e lisos, eles estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas enfeitadas com pequenas rosas, os cabelos arrastam no chão, mas da maneira que estava preso, ficava na altura da canela, as pontas eram vermelhas, assim como os olhos, grandes, redondos e na cor carmim, rosto levemente arredondado e pele alva, era alta e magra, com pernas e braços longos, lábios carnudos e rosados. Vestia um vestido creme parecido com túnicas gregas, a alça era de um lado só e grossa, na cintura uma fita vermelha amarrada, havia um cipó enrolado no braço do lado que não havia alça, ele não tocava na pele, usava sandálias de tiras, trançadas até o joelho. Suas asas eram grandes, macias e peroladas..Essa era Meigui. Sua varinha era uma flauta branca com rosas cravadas nela.

-Biak não é um inseto..ó.ò..-Diz uma fada de cabelos rosas, até a cintura e ondulados, olhos rosas com pequenos cristais de um rosa mais escuro que a cor dos olhos, pele bem alva, seu corpo é bem delineado e curvilíneo, seios médios, pernas bem desenhadas e cintura fina, cerca de 1,70. Usa um vestido de tule até os joelhos, a parte de cima tem um decote em V e cada lado do decote tem um desenho que lembra a forma de filigranas, o corpo do vestido é todo cheio de cristais e esses adornos vão até o inicio da saia, na cabeça, uma coroa de rosas cor de rosa... Tanto o vestido quanto a coroa são em variados tons de rosa. Suas asas são de vários tons de rosa, essa fada toda rosinha como Blossom é Aierendill. Sua varinha era uma rosa na cor rosa..x3

-É o Rei do mundo inferior..-Diz uma fada pensativa, ela tinha os cabelos roxos até os joelhos, olhos amendoados e azuis, pele bem alva, com a pupila fina, boca pequena e avermelhada, bochechas rosadas. Vestia um vestidinho como a da Sinhinho, na cor preta com botas de cano longo, luvas pretas e uma gargantilha com um pingente de lua, usa um par de brincos com formato de copo de leite(Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eu fazia essas flores quando morava no Brasil mas eram amarelos..o.o). Suas asas são grandes e azuis escuras. Era Kayako. Sua varinha tinha 40 cm, com uma lua de safira na ponta, em volta dele, um círculo de luz vermelho com rubi.

-Temos visita..-Diz uma fada olhando um iate de aproximar, ela tinha 1,75, belo corpo sem nada sobrando ou faltando, braços longos, pernas torneadas, cintura fina, braços longos, mãos macias e dedos longos, pele alva, puxado para o azul, olhos de borboleta(não imagino como seje..o.o), negros como piche, lábios vermelhos como uma cereja, cabelos até o joelhos, azuis profundos como o mar, ondulados. Usa uma túnica estilo grego, curto, roxo, com enfeites de ouro e prata, uma rosa vermelha enfeitando o vestido, uma tiara de prata com uma ametista em forma de gota, sandálias estilo grego trançados até o joelho. Suas asas são negras com espirais dourados e pontinhos azuis céu. Essa era Purpla. Sua varinha era de prata com uma fita azul enrolada nela e uma ametista oval na ponta.

-Invasores?-Diz uma fada de cabelos ondulados e castanhos, até um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes escuros, 1,67, 58 kilos, corpo definido e curvilíneo, rosto delicado. Veste um vestido parecido com a da Sininho, só que mais longa, na cor roxa com detalhes pretos, sandálias trançadas na perna até o jeoelho, cabelos trançados e presos em um coque por uma fita preta com um lírio enfeitando. Suas asas são azuis com algumas partes roxas. Era Ártemis. Sua varinha era tem 35 cm, feita de carvalho com detalhes roxos e uma fita amarrada na ponta.

As fadas ficam em guarda e esperam a chegada do tal iate..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Ufa!!!!Finalmente terminei a apresentação das fadinhas..X.X To com dor de pescoço..T-T

Well, saiu grandinho, mas espero que dê para conhecer cada uma melhor..x3 Fico muito feliz que estejem gostando..

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita..u.u"""


	5. Elfos e um Deba muito estranho oô

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces-Luna pela idéia de fics sobre namoradas pros Dourados..**_

Os Dourados se aproximavam de Avalon, da proa do iate particular de Saori, podiam ver o que parecia ser uma ilha tropical, em volto em um tipo de bolha de vidro, feita de arco-íris..

-Ali..Avalon..-Diz Shaka.

-Aquela ilhota é a tal Avalon?-Diz Mask com tom de desdém.

-Uaaaa...Avalon..Muitas fadinhas lindas..Huhuuu!!-Milo, Kanon, Aioria e Shura grudados à proa.

-Devíamos jogar eles no mar?- Dohko.

-Deixa eles..Também estou ansioso para ver as lendárias fadas..-Aioros.

-Oque foi Deba?-Mú percebe que o amigo estava diferente.

-Nada, estou com uma dor de cabeça..Acho que vou descansar um pouco, deve ser maresia..-Diz Aldebarn.

-Isso, vai sim..-Diz Mú, vendo que havia algo diferente em Aldebaran, mas não sabia identificar oque, ele estaria menor?

Assim o iate chega à praia de Avalon, onde as fadas os esperavam..

-Lindas fadinhas, aqui vamos nós!!!!-Com um pulo só, Milo, Kanon, Aioria e Shura pulam, mas dão de cara com uma espécie de barreira.

-Uhhhhh..Essa doeu..-Bloosom que estava mais perto da água se abaixa e cutuca a cara de Milo com sua varinha.

-FADAS!!!!-Milo aponta para as fadas.

-Não mariposas..¬¬""" Oque mais nós seríamos..u.u"""-Oriana.

-Blossom!!!Venha para cá!!!Podem ser perigosos..E se forem mandados por Biak?- Haley puxa Blossom.

-Então podemos atacar?- Sybil e Cindy preparam suas varinhas com sorriso maníaco.

-Calma..Viemos em paz..-Saga mostra uma folha de ouro.

-Ele tem a passagem..-Diz Lysan. O sorriso de Sybil e Cindy somem ao ouvirem isso.

Saga consegue passar pela barreira da ilha, sendo seguido por Mú, Shaka, Kanon, Milo, Kamus, Afrodite, Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Dohko e Shion..

-SHION?!?! O.O-Os dourados.

-Shion? É de comer?- Maiara.

-Não tem cara muito boa, mas se quiser experimentar..u.u"""-Cindy.

-Mas, mas..-Milo apontava para Shion como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Como veio parar aqui?- Kanon.

-Com o iate..u.u..-Shion.

-Como se não embarcou com a gente?-Shura.

-Usei telecinese..u.u..-Shion.

-Mas não eram apenas 13 folhas? Você roubou uma folha?-Aioria.

-Não, um cabeçudo esqueceu uma folha nas escadarias do santuário..-Shion mostrando a folha.

-Foi o Mask então, ele ainda não entrou na ilha..-Aioros.

-Primeiro Shion, depois Mask, esse povo tem nomes estranhos..¬¬"""-Meigui cochicha para as fadas que riem.

-Tá me chamando de cabeçudo? Eu tô com a folha..u.u..-Mask mostra a folha e tenta entrar, mas bate a cara na barreira.

-O.O-Os Dourados.

-¬¬""""- As fadas.

-Mas como se ele tem a folha?-Milo.

-Só os guerreiros mais bravos e de coração puro podem entrar..u.u"""-Diz Aierendill.

-Disse que o Mask não tinha coração puro? HuaHuaHuaHua-Milo rolava de rir.

-ME DEIXEM ENTRAR NESSA PXXXX DE ILHA!!!!-Mask esmurrava a barreira.

-Se não foi o cabeção que derrubou a folha..Quem foi?-Afrodite.

-DEBA!!!-Mú se lembra que o taurino estava na cabine descansando.

-Eu? Oque tem eu?-Um Aldebaran meio atordoado sai da cabine do iate.

-O.O-Os Dourados. Até Mask que de esmurrava a barreira da ilha perde as forças..

-Oque foi gente? Parece que nunca me viram?-Aldebaran. Os dourados concordam com a cabeça.

-Só porque parece que essa roupa ficou maior? Será que emagreci por causa da maresia?- Aldebaran.

-Mas quem é você afinal? Oque fez com o Aldebaran? –Mask que estava perto do iate pula em cima do "Aldebaran".

-Segurem ele!!!-Shion e os outros Dourados correm para segurar Mask que chacoalhava "Aldebaran".

-Tá doido Mask? Eu que fiquei enjoado e você que parece mal da cabeça?-Aldebaran.

-Calma gente..Pra tudo tem uma explicação..Você tomou algo no iate?-Mú segurando nos ombros de Aldebaran.

-Não..Só uns remédios pra enjôo, mas afinal oque foi? Que cara é essa?-Aldebaran confuso, Afrodite vendo que não ia adiantar ficar naquilo, entrega seu espelho para o suposto cavaleiro de touro..

-AI MEU DEUS!!!!QUEM É ESSE?- Aldebaran joga o espelho longe e começa a apalpar o próprio rosto.

-Não sei oque você tomou..Mas o Mask precisa tomar um desses..-Milo.

-Eu ouvi engraçadinho..¬¬"""-Mask.

Aldebaran corre para dentro do iate, onde havia um espelho enorme, para poder se ver direito..Ao chegar na frente do espelho, se depara com um Aldebaran mais baixo, cerca de 1,90, ainda musculoso, mas menor, corpo mais proporcional, cabelos negros, curtos e com a franja arrepiada, atrás havia um rabo bem longo, rosto másculo, traços angulares e nariz alto, pele bronzeada, olhos finos, e escuros, as roupas que usava estava bem folgada, e as famosas taturanas que ele chamava de sobrancelha, não existia mais, no lugar, sobrancelhas bem separadas, mas grossas..u.u

-Oque aconteceu comigo? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!-Aldebaran em desespero.

Enquanto isso na praia, as fadas viam a movimentação dos estranhos, quando percebem outra embarcação se aproximando, era de madeira e havia uma bandeira branca com uma folha..Elfos..

-A ajuda chegou..-Diz Annabeth.

Logo a embarcação chega à praia, e dela descem 5 belos elfos.

-Olá moradoras de Avalon..Viemos ao socorro de sua Senhora..Sou Lantis Beller, ao seu dispor..-Diz o elfo de cabelos loiros, longos e belos olhos azuis.

-Sou Camyne, e esse é Saphire..-Sorri o elfo de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, apontando para um outro de cabelos cinzas e olhos azuis, que cambaleava sonolento.

-Oque ele tem?-Pergunta Kayako.

-Sono..-Diz Camyne com um sorriso encantador, que faz Kayako corar um pouco.

-AFASTE-SE DO MEU MESTRE!!!!-Uma fadinha bem pequena, cerca de 15 cm, loirinha, entra entre os dois e encara Kayako.

-Ah!!!Essa é Allys..Onde está a educação? Cumprimente as fadas de Avalon..-Camyne.

-Humph!!!-Allys vira a cara para Kayako e se vira para as outras fadas.

-Prazer, meu nome é Allys, sou fada do Reino de Bellya..-Diz em pose educada.

-Que bonitinha..-Diz Purpla.

-É mesmo..-Diz Any com brilho nos olhos.

-Falsa..¬¬"""-Kayako fala baixinho.

Um elfo de cabelos longos e negros, encara as fadas com um olhar frio, seus olhos eram finos e vermelhos.

-Esse elfo ta me assustando..-Diz Liliane para Maiara.

-Mas ele tem olhos tão lindos..-Maiara suspira.

-Eu hein?o.o- Liliane.

-Leon! Não vai se apresentar? Bom, então eu apresento, esse mal humorado é Leon, eu sou Tsukasa..-Diz um elfo de cabelos loiros, com a franja caindo nos olhos cor de rosa. Leon apenas se curva em sinal de educação.

-Bem, onde estão os estranhos? Depois da gritaria, sumiram para dentro do barco deles..-Artemis curiosa.

-Bem, eu vou para a vila, preparar lugar para os convidados ficarem..Quem vem comigo?-Kaoru.

-Eu vou!!!-Dizem Melissa, Nelly, Ayla, Lysan, Annabeth e Maiara.

Saphire estava mais sonolento que o normal, estava apoiado em uma árvore, praticamente dormindo em pé..Kaoru voa na frente, e como sempre, não vê uma árvore na frente, e vai direto em direção à ela..

-KAORU!!!!Olha o tronco!!!!(Isso me lembra George, o Rei da floresta, com o Brendan Fraser..xD)-Dizem as fadas com as mãos no rosto.

-Hum???-Kaoru vira para as amigas e realmente tromba na árvore, caindo em cima de Saphiire que dormia em baixo dela..

-Uhhhhh!!!!-As fadinhas com a mão no rosto.

-O.O Uma borboleta gigante!!!!-Saphire acorda assustado.

-Onde?-Kaoru olha para os lados.

-Kaoru..Ele ta falando de você..¬¬"""-Melissa.

-o.ô..Não sou uma borboleta gigante..-Kaoru olha para Saphire que parecia dormir novamente..

-¬¬""" Isso é um dos elfos mandados para salvar Arianrhod?-Annabeth apontava para Saphire.

-Oque fazemos com ele?-Pergunta Maiara cutucando ele com sua varinha.

-Vamos leva-lo?-Pergunta Nelly.

-Ok, me ajuda aqui Kaoru..-Lysan pega Saphire por um braço e Kaoru pelo outro.

-Nossa, esse cara é levinho..o.o-Kaoru.

-É um elfo..Elfos são leves..-Lysan.

Enquanto isso no iate..

-Calma Deba, vamos dar um jeito, deve ter alguma explicação..-Mú tenta acalmar o ariano.

-Quem sabe as fadas não podem ajudar?-Kanon.

-Boa idéia..Vamos Deba..-Saga.

Aldebaran se levanta choroso e todos saem do iate, as fadinhas ainda continuavam na praia, algumas não estavam, e tinha uns seres estranhos de orelhas pontudas junto com elas.

-Olhem!!!Elfos!!!-Shura.

-Não, lagartixas..¬¬"""-Oriana estava perto.

-Ori..-Aierendill tentando segurar o riso.

-Cara mais burro..u.u"""-Cindy rindo.

-Finalmente resolveram sair..Pensamos que já iam embora..u.u"""-Any.

-Bom, fomos mandados em uma missa..Não podemos voltar sem cumprir ela..-Shion.

-Ok, simbora pra toca!!!-Sybil.

Novamente, os dourados passam pela barreira, menos Mask e Aldebaran, bom, Aldebaran estava sem a folha..

-Ah é..Será que não tem um jeito deles entrarem?-Shaka.

-Dá sua folha pra ele Mask..-Diz Saga.

Mask resmunga um pouco, mas logo entrega a folha e Aldebaran passa..

-Bom, se ele não consegue entrar com a folha..Meigui, traga a maçã..-Diz Purpla.

-Entendido!!!-A fadinha faz continência e voa para o meio da floresta. Voltando logo em seguida com uma maçã dourada..Ela corre para entregá-la à Mask, quando tropeça(não estava voando), quase caindo de cara na areia, quando Kamus a segura, a maçã voa de suas mãos e bate na cabeça de Shaka, que cai em cima de Blossom, que estava perto, e a maçã voa novamente..

-Peguei!!!-Liliane pega a maçã com um salto.

-Toma, pega e tenta entrar..-Diz Liliane, entregando a maçã para Mask.

Ele fecha os olhos com medo de bater a cara novamente, mas dessa vez atravessa a barreira.

-Está bem?-Kamus segurando Meigui, que estava hipnotizada com os olhos dele.

-Meigui?-Cindy cutucando a amiga.

-Ah? Ah? Estou bem..Hehe..-Meigui fica vermelha ao perceber que estava nos braços de um cavaleiro tão bonito..

-Gente..Aquele loiro matou a Blossom..-Artemis.

-X.X-Shaka.

-X.X-Blossom.

-Vamos levá-los para a vila!!!-Diz Kayako.

Assim, Aioria e Aioros carrega Shaka, enquanto Milo carrega Blossom, Aldebaran podia carregar Shaka sem problemas, mas este ainda estava traumatizado..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo!!!!Mais um cap on!!!Finalmente..X.X

Ficou meio tosquera mesmo..xD O Deba ta lindoso e fica aí traumatizado..Acho que ele deveria ficar feliz..u.u""" Alguém consegue chutar oque aconteceu com o pobre taurino? Bom, eu pretendo aumentar a participação das fadinhas, por enquanto ta curta, mas logo os casais vão se conhecer melhor, até agora, deu Camyne x Kayako(com a Allys assando moti xD, bom um termo japonês para ciúmes seria assar moti(uns negocinhos feito de arroz, japonês come normalmente no ano novo..não sei explicar direito..), ou seje "yakimoti", imagino que esse termo saiu porque quando se assa o moti, ele incha e normalmente uma pessoa enciumada também incha, literalmente..x3), Kaoru x Saphire(ele ainda a chamou de borboleta gigante, antes de cair no sono de novo, elfo mais vagaba..¬¬") e Meigui x Kamus(ela já gamou nos olhos azuis e profundos dele, quem não gamaria? xD).

Agradeço a reviews!!!Tem algumas que não me responderam o que vai achar do par novo, e o que eles vão achar de vocês, se não tiver respostas, não posso continuar, então please!!!

Jya..Vou ficando por aqui..Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos x3


End file.
